Modern dishwashers typically include a wash chamber where e.g., detergent, water, and heat can be applied to clean food or other materials from dishes and other articles being washed. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. A pre-wash cycle may also be included as part of the wet cycle, and may be automatic or an option for particularly soiled dishes.
Presently, many known dishwasher appliances utilize venting arrangements to vent moist air during the drying cycle, in order to facilitate drying. New air is drawn into the dishwasher appliance as the moist air is vented from the dishwasher appliance. Such approach, however, can be problematic. For example, venting the moist air during the drying cycle can add moisture and heat to the surrounding environment, such as the kitchen or other room where the dishwasher appliance is located. Additionally, the air drawn into the dishwasher appliance from the surrounding environment can, in some cases, potentially be dirty or include undesirable particles, etc.
More recently, attempts have been made to recirculate air within the dishwasher appliances in order to reduce or avoid the above discussed disadvantages, and to generally recover the associated energy. For example, adsorbent assemblies have been utilized in dishwasher appliances in attempts to remove moisture during operation. However, such adsorbent assemblies utilize additional heaters contained within the adsorbent assemblies to directly heat adsorbent materials and facilitate desorption, also known as regeneration. Such approach is generally inefficient.
Accordingly, improved dishwasher appliances are desired in the art. In particular, dishwasher appliances which provide improved air recirculation and energy recovery during operation would be advantageous.